This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Our long-term goal is to understand the mechanisms linking the neuroendocrine changes that occur throughout and after pregnancy with PPD. The objective of this proposal, which is a first step in the pursuit of this goal, is to identify antecedents and correlates of increased mid-gestational pCRH production. We will assess 100 women early in pregnancy and then again in mid-pregnancy. Our central hypothesis is that HPA axis activity, stress and depressive mood will predict pCRH levels at the second visit, and the increase of pCRH between the two time points. This hypothesis is based on compelling evidence suggesting strong links between HPA axis activity, stress and depression in non-pregnant populations, and our own data linking mid-pregnancy pCRH levels with PPD. The rationale of this study is that knowledge about the antecedents and correlates of mid-pregnancy pCRH levels will allow earlier identification of at risk individuals. In prospective, longitudinal follow-up studies, high risk individuals may then be identified early in pregnancy.